


flawed family

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alters, Clay | Dream has Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, They are a system, a flawed one but a family regardless, did, rated teen for DID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clay Bloque does not exist.He used to exist. He does not now.Clay Bloque is lost somewhere in the last millennium. He does not exist.But the alters do.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 51
Collections: anonymous





	flawed family

Clay Bloque does not exist.

He used to exist. He does not now.

Clay Bloque is lost somewhere in the last millennium. He does not exist.

But the alters do.

\--

George. 404, not found, even when he’s the one who’s fronting most of the time, takes sufficient care of the body.

George pushes the rest of the alters back. He thinks he’s superior.

The other alters disagree.

But George is vital to their little system, and he’s coolly brushed off people too observant for their own good, too prodding into the body that’s one personality and the next in a heartbeat. The rest of the alters acknowledge this.

Alter #1 thinks that George should open up more. He sings terribly auto-tuned songs with strums of a guitar, spewing vulgarities as he laughs sweetly. George is peeled open, just a little, under Alter #1’s glowing interactions, and sometimes when another alter is fronting, he giggles to Alter #1’s crude jokes.

Alter #2 thinks George is a little bitch. Alter #2 contradicts everything George thinks, and the other alters have to shush him or ignore him when the occasion is vital that the body does not mess up. Alter #2 likes to talk over George when another alter is fronting, and despite his little quips and overall mean sass, George is ironically fond of Alter #2, just like a little brother. He’s the youngest and most unbridled heap of energy in their system. He is also the most rare to front the body.

Alter #3 thinks that George should stop trying to control the body all the damn time. Alter #3 laughs boisterously when George rarely slips up, tells him that _hey, that wouldn’t have happened if I were fronting_ , but he likes taking a back seat and disappearing most of the time. He’s nearly as rarely-seen as Alter #2, but he’s the most pleasant out of all the other alters, the one that will go out of his way to wave to strangers on the streets.

Alter #4 is the remnants of what was Clay Bloque. Alter #4 is deemed the strangest name, named after a common entity in your sleep. Alter #4 almost never fronts the body, for when he does, the body goes into disarray, and none of the functioning alters remember a single thing that’s happened and the fronting alter will always find a destructive trail in the body’s wake.

The five alters share the body, hold up the little system.

\--

Alter #1’s name is Quackity. Quackity is twenty, a student that’s practiced law before. When Quackity fronts the body, Alter #2 and Alter #3 are always there to cheer his wrongdoings on. As much as Quackity’s an extrovert, he’s also very aware of body language, and he bolts when the situation is unsalvageable, when someone of authority furrows their eyebrows and evidently comes to the realisation that they indeed are crazy.

Q manages to keep the body away from prying idiots, and forgo his little urge to spit interesting Spanish sentences at them.

Alter #2’s name is Sapnap. Sapnap is ultimately the smallest and youngest of the group, irresponsible to the point that he’ll stride to bars and flirt with boys and sleep with girls. He’s the type to bring the body so far from home that the alter that’s pushed to the front after him has to painstakingly navigate their way back. He’s the untamed wildness of a phoenix. The domineering alters (George and Q) want him to be gone, no matter how much they love him. It’s not a matter of family, but purely just _survival_ , and Sapnap blocks the clear path to normality.

Sapnap knows this, and it’s a matter of time before he’s discarded like trash. He does not care.

Alter #3’s name is Karl (Jacobs). Karl loves interaction. A very, very bad thing in a body shared by multiple personalities. When he’s fronting, Karl’s almost like Sapnap, but more restrained- he’ll run for miles after he’s done things that’s required for the body’s survival. He’ll be the next to go, once they’ve pushed Sapnap into oblivion. He cares, and so, he tries to hold on tight to Sapnap in a fruitless attempt to keep him from disappearing.

And there’s Dream. Silence, a distant storm, yet the protector of them all. He takes the front in events that put too much pressure on George or Quackity. None of them know what goes down when he, impossibly, so rarely, takes control. They do not exist when Dream seizes the wheel. When Dream exits, usually Sapnap of all alters takes the wheel of the aftermath, deals with the destruction.

They are a crazy, crazy family, kept restrained in just one body. A family, out for murder, but caring regardless.


End file.
